


Everything We Need

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Hope, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: "We have everything we need," Leia assures Poe, and he's always trusted in what she says, but it's never been harder to believe.





	Everything We Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeckoGirl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/gifts).



"We have everything we need," Leia assures Poe, and he's always trusted in what she says, but it's never been harder to believe. What they have is the dozen Resistance members who survived Crait and one beaten-up freighter full of annoyingly loud bird creatures. Sure they have Rey now, too, but how much can one half-trained Jedi really do in the face of the entire First Order?  
  
"What we need," he mutters,trying his very best not to despair. He knows that if they don't have hope, they truly don't have anything. "What I  _need_  is just for someone to hold me and tell me everything will be all right." It's a stupid joke, foolish and inappropriate for the situation, but-  
  
Poe feels arms come around him from behind and looks over his shoulder to find Finn's face close to his. "Everything's going to be all right," he says with a calm Poe finds truly amazing before giving him a soft kiss.  
  
Leia clears her throat lightly, and when the two men look back at her, she's smiling. "That's exactly what I mean. Look around you, Poe."  
  
He does, and he knows Finn is looking, too, still holding him. On the other side of the Falcon's hold, Rey keeps watch over the still-unconscious Rose. Lieutenant Connix ensures the droids are plugged in and charging properly. A pair of troopers sleep wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
"We have each other," Leia explains. "That's what the Resistance  _is_  - people who care and look out for one another. As long as that care exists in the galaxy, the Resistance lives."  
  
Poe lets out a breath and nods. She's right. It's not ships and ammunition, but it's something. It's a start.  
  
It's  _hope_.  
  
Leia lays a hand on his arm. "Rest, Poe. We all need it. It'll be easier to start again when we're fresh."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Poe turns, and Finn is already sliding an around around him to lead him away.  
  
Leia smiles after them, glad to see that they too have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt:  
> Any, any + any, “What I’m saying is all I really want is someone to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be alright.” (Comes up from behind to hug them) “Everything is going to be alright.”  
> (The Wedding Singer)


End file.
